Attack on Relations (An Eren Yeager love story)
by Sierra Warrior
Summary: A lonely yet determined girl sets out to join the Survey Corps in hope of an escape from her boring life. However during her first "mission" she is severely injured (both physically and mentally). She is helped by her father's friend Corporal Levi. All is going well until she meets a bright eyed boy from the Shinganshina district. Can she escape her past and create a future?
1. Chapter 1

Gabby tosses and turns on the floor of the cottage. She wakes screaming curses at the horrors forced upon her. She looks around dark tendrils of hair clinging to her sweaty face.

"Please…Someone…" She begs curling into a ball. "Take away the pain." The wintery mixture outside was making her drowsy. Her breathing slows bringing the heart shattering images of a little blonde girl being crushed beneath the feet of the beast.

"Be faster! Maybe you wouldn't get hit so much." A dark haired man scolds. Gabby sighs cupping her sore jaw. It had been another sleepless night. The sun was just starting to come back and everyone's mood was improving. The man shakes his head at her defeat. Well almost everyone.

"Corporal, I'm sorry. I'm in a foul mood I'll try harder to concentrate." Gabby jumps from foot to foot readying herself.

"Be ready bitch." He growls.

Gabby was training to join the Survey Corps and has been pushing herself even harder since the battle of Trost. She greatly appreciates the help she gets from the Corporal.

Another blow to the jaw brings her to the ground. Gabby's eyes blur. Memories rush back heavier than her floods of tears.

The wind rushes through Gabby's long hair as she maneuvers herself around the giant buildings. Though she is much too terrified to enjoy the weightlessness. The titans had broken into Wall Rose and she was fresh out of training.

"Haylee!" Gabby paused atop a tower to call to her best friend. She turned looking across the Trost district for her small amber eyed friend. A high pitched shriek followed her call.

"Haylee!"

"Get up scum! You're never going to get any better at this if you don't work for it. You of all people should know that." Levi stood over the teary eyed girl. His expression hardens at her show of emotion. "Look I know you're in pain but-"

"Levi!"

"Gabby looks up wiping a stray tear from her sweaty face. Running towards them was a boy about Gabby's age with shaggy brunette locks.

The distance of the half dirt- half grass field outside the castle was quickly covered and the boy stood bright eyed in front of the Corporal.

"He looks like a golden retriever." Gabby thought laughing.

"Eren." Levi glared. "Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

"Yes sir!" Eren saluted. "I just wanted to see how she was doing." His turquoise orbs turn to Gabby who had calmed herself enough to stand straight. She blushed as he took her hand into his.

"I'm Eren." He smiled. "The experiment." Gabby's jaw goes slack.

"So you're the Titan Shifter!" She exclaims. He blushes.

"A simple hello would suffice." Levi was smirking with amusement. Gabby realized Eren was still waiting for her response.

"Oh sorry! I'm Gabby." She returns the smile and acting on impulse kisses him on the cheek. Gabby turns to Levi and Eren turns crimson. She draws in a breath.

"I'm very grateful for your help. I'm sorry I haven't been very focused today." Levi nods.

"Maybe you lack discipline. Eren could teach you all about that." Eren scowls furrowing his brow. Looking to Gabby he smiles.

"I could help you practice! We could kill all the-"

"That would be-"

"I don't think that's a good idea brat." Levi intervenes. Eren looks to his feet.

"Okay. I'll go finish the cleaning then."

"The cleaning will never be finished." Levi says matter-of-fact. Eren gives Levi a look. Shaking his head he says goodbye. Running back to the castle his feet kicking his backside with each stride.

"Cute." Gabby thought to herself. She then turns to Levi. "Why did you deny him practice. You know I need it." Gabby questioned. Levi starts toward the base, Gabby jogging behind him. Halfway there he stops. Not turning to face her he answers.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Besides he doesn't need the practice."

The ear shattering scream echoes through her dream. "Haylee! I'm coming!" Gabby rushes towards the sound. A titan lunges towards her. Muffling a scream she dodges it continuing her search. She scales a building looking into an ally. Curled into a ball is a shivering mess of Haylee. Gabby runs to her sitting down to pet her soft blonde hair.

"I'm no soldier." Haylee sobs. "I can't even move in the face of danger." Gabby stands holding out her hand which Haylee reluctantly takes.

"You need to move. You're going to get killed!" Gabby yells. Haylee looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by the tremors coursing through the earth. Gabby grabs Haylee running to escape the ally. Gabby trips over her own foot pushing Haylee into the street.

"Are you okay?" Gabby starts to stand stopping at the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong." Gabby is forced back by the enormous stomp to follow her question. Once again Gabby looks up and this time is met with the most gruesome sight she's seen in a long time.

A loud moan erupted from Gabby's lips. Sticking out from under the foot of the titan is a crumpled mess of blonde hair and light skin. "Haylee!" Suddenly the face of the beast appears before her. She screams in terror as it picks her up. Thrashing back and forth she screams for help. The titan takes her leg in it's mouth nibbling it. A couple of it's teeth break skin and crunch bone. Gabby cries out but her pain is short lived thanks to the slaughter of the monster.

The titan opens it's mouth allowing Gabby to fall out. "Someone has saved me!" But even her joy was cut short as her body falls several feet hitting the ground. She doesn't get up again.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up early the next morning, having the correct amount of sleep can do wonders for a person's overall appearance. Pouring some tea into a cup Gabby sits down to ponder her damage. Nothing eventful has happened in a while, well nothing to top her "adventure." She slams her fist onto the wood table in a self-loathing fit of rage.

"I could have saved her! I'm such a dipshit!" Remembering one of Levi's favorite words got her attention. "If Levi can pull a poker face in the midst of angst," She breathed. "So can I!" Standing she finishes her drink leaving the cup on the table. No. She thinks. Levi would have a fit. She washed the petite dish putting it back into the cupboard.

Gabby walks down the hall towards the Corporal's room. Much to her dismay she smacks right into the good looking soldier from yesterday. Falling forward she curses her clumsiness. She now lay atop the the chestnut headed boy called Eren. He looks up at her his blue green eyes connecting with her own. His blush gets her a little flustered. She's never been so close to a male before (with the exception of her training), and is trying hard to find her comfort zone.

"Uh, hello Gabby. Nice to see you again." He smiles a bit timid. Gabby shifts her weight trying to stand but in the compromising situation she has become a basket case. She just falls back onto Eren. Just her luck she manages to elbow him in the groin.

"I'm so sorry! Here," She stumbles back and stands to offer her assistance. He has a weird look on his face. Taking her hand in his he pulls himself up to her level.

"It's fine." He says still looking into her eyes.

"That damned idiot!" Gabby thinks. He's too adorable for her brain to function properly. Her gaze lingers down looking at the taunt muscles showing through his lightweight shirt. "It's too hot for shirts...or pants…" Gabby blushes at her own thoughts. She has the sudden urge to close the space between them.

"Ahem." Gabby stiffens at the sudden voice. "Am I interrupting something?" Levi stares Eren down with a slightly more pissed expression than usual. Gabby realizes exactly how close she is to sexy brunnette. Precisely three inches lip to lip. Pushing Eren away with as much brutality as she can muster she salutes the Corporal.

"Ready for training Levi!" A bead of sweat forms on her brow. What was I thinking? I can't get involved with anyone! Especially if I want to become the best.

"What do you mean? You looked like you were having fun." He says this in a way that sounds sarcastic but his stoic expression gives no hint of humor in the words. Gabby raises her eyebrow looking back to Eren. He looks pissed as well but in a more intensified manner.

"Can we just go?" Gabby pleads.

"I think you two should run ahead. I haven't finished cleaning the bathroom." Levi looks to Eren with a superior look on his face. All of Eren's features darken.

"Didn't you just say that if I were to lay a hand on her you would shove me so far up a titan's ass that-" Levi slaps Eren across the face.

"Go. Now!"


End file.
